The Reunion
by IamWicked
Summary: Short story about Quinn, Rachel and there daughter going back to lima for the 10 year reunion. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Quinn drive slowly down the old streets of their hometown, the streets they hadn't seen in years, but somehow still looked exactly the same like no time had past. But exactly 10 years had past and everything had changed for her. Quinn looks to her passenger seat to see her sleeping wife, her face covered by her brown locks. She looked up to the rearview mirror and saw their 5-year-old child in an almost identical position as her mama.

Quinn came to a slow stop in front of her in-laws house. She reached over and patted her wife's leg. "Baby were here, wake up".

Rachel thrashed about a bit and mumbled something inaudible. "Babe come one gorgeous, we're here at you dads house".

Rachel looked up at her from under the brown curtains "Okay, okay I'm up".

Quinn leaned over and kissed her temple before turning off the car and getting out. She opened the back door of the car and lightly shook her sleeping child. "Mia baby girl come one rise and shine your. Where here"

The little girl looked up with wide hazel sleepy eyes. Quinn reached out and moved some of her brown hair from her tan face. "Good morning sunshine, we're here at your granddads house". Mia looked around and realized were they were. Quickly she unbuckled her seat belt and reached out for her mommy to pick her up. Quinn put her down on the sidewalk and Mia ran up to the door to knock.

She watched as 2 men opened the door and pick up her daughter in a loving hug. Quinn walked to the passenger side door to open it for her still sleepy wife. Elijah a short white man walked up and helped get the bags out of the car. While Leroy carried Mia back to the car to his daughter.

"Quinn its good to see you how was the drive down?" Elijah asked as the two unloaded the trunk.

"Lonely your daughter fell asleep 5 minuets into the ride. And ours was knocked out about 10 minuets after that" Quinn replied looking at Rachel. Quinn reached out to wipe a little bit of drool off of Rachel's chin. Rachel just ducked her head sheepishly and walked inside her childhood home leaving the others to follow her inside.


	2. Chapter 2

So i don't own Glee if i did i would change a whole lot...

* * *

><p>Once inside and the bag out of the way the family made their way to sit in the kitchen for lunch. With Leroy and Elijah making sandwiches. All 3 girls recounting stories and discussing things that had happened on the drive up "So, when is the reunion?" Leroy asked.<p>

Quinn looked at Rachel searching for the answer. "of course you wouldn't know, tomorrow night at 7 at the school. But the glee club is getting there either to roam around a bit".

"Do you know who's coming finally?" Quinn asked.

"Um last I checked it was Santana, Britt, Mike, Tina, Artie, Sam was invited he's coming with Mercedes. Kurt and blain are already here. And Finn and Puck didn't need to travel. So everyone and there bringing the kids except Finn cause his daughter was just born a few months ago."

Quinn turned to her wife and said, "Wow, everyone's coming! That's great we haven't had the group together in forever". Quinn turned her attention to their daughter who was coloring on the counter top between her and Rachel. "Mi are you coming with us?"

Mia looked to her mama and said, "Only if I can wear my pretty pink new dress... Can I? Huh?" Mia looks back and forth between both of her mother with bright hazel eyes. "Please! I'll be real careful not to get dirty or anything!". Mia's brown hair swishing from side to side with each direction she looked. Rachel finally put the little girl at ease with a comforting hand on her back "Of course baby girl, and you can wear the nice black shoes mommy just bought you too". Mia gave her mama her own star-winning smile and kissed her cheek. Not one to miss out on affection Quinn nudged her daughter, "And me?" Mia giggled and gives Quinn a big kiss too.

After dinner Quinn and Rachel helped clean up while Elijah and Leroy helped Mia get ready for bed. Rachel was washing dishes at the sink and Quinn was cleaning up the table. Quinn stopped cleaning for a moment to remember all the times they had in the kitchen alone before they moved to the big apple. Quinn stopped her movements all together to lean into Rachel "Do you remember when the last time I took you in this very spot?" she whispered in her wife's ear. Quinn began ghosting tracing her lips up and down the side of Rachel's neck. It took all of her concentration not to let the plate slip from her soapy hands. Rachel swallowed hard "I... I do but my parents and our daughter are just up stairs I hardly think this is the time to start this". Quinn stopped at the mention of her in-laws and daughter "Fine but you so owe me".

Soon enough the two women were cuddled up in bed together. The bed shared when they were teenagers on the occasional late night. Quinn was stroking Rachel's long brown hair. Rachel's face was resting comfortably on Quinn's chest. They just lay there content to be with one another.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think.<p> 


End file.
